


When The Night Has Come

by MaidOfTarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desire, Dreams, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plans, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidOfTarth/pseuds/MaidOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now settled at the Wall, having delivered Lady Sansa to the safe keeping of Lord Commander Jon Snow, Brienne finds her mind able to wander in new directions. Although she knows that her journey is far from over, some respite can be found in the arms of the most handsome and rugged of the freefolk, with his steely eyes and his flame-red hair absorbing her every waking and sleeping thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**_Brienne_ **

Sweat trickled past the small of her back, her hands gripped tightly on the roughened linen sheets which covered her pallet. Her dream seemed so real and the consequence of this not only affected her mental state but apparently controlled her physicality, with the most delicious and intense of climaxes she had ever experienced. Not even the emerald green eyes which had haunted her sleep for the last few years had been able to do this to her; bring her to climax without even her own stimulation. _No._ These had been replaced with a true yearning possibility granted to her body by steely eyes that had pierced her soul as she looked into them earlier that day.

…

On her arrival at Castle Black, having delivered Lady Sansa into the capable and gentle arms of her brother Lord Commander Snow, Brienne's body had been drawn to the tall, rugged, built figure that stood in the courtyard. As she trotted her horse over the snow-covered cobbles, her gaze drifted towards him and, to her surprise, his grey eyes met with her sapphires. His mouth hung slightly open but as she caught his eye, this quickly turned to the wickedest of smiles which anticipated trouble.

 _Ha. Again. Another man to look at her in horror and disgust. Brienne the Beauty he would name her as all those before him had deemed so totally inappropriate as to be funny._ Brienne had flinched and torn herself away from him, her body preparing itself for the onslaught of mockery. Yet, with this gaze appeared a semblance of something new which Brienne could not quite place. 

Admiration? Appreciation? Attraction?

_No. Stop. Do not be ridiculous, Brienne._

She glanced up once more, her flaming cheeks inviting a new ruddiness. Perhaps she could blame this upon the cold. His eyes were still stuck to her and if she did not know better, she might think him aroused, his pupils dilating and his breath noticeably ragged. _He must have been doing something physical… chopping or carrying wood, sharpening swords…_

Brienne swept her leg over the saddle of her horse and jumped to the ground gracefully, turning to assist Lady Sansa down from behind Podrick Payne. _He is a noble squire, but he has no initiative to think this his duty without prompt!_ To her relief, Pod at least then thought to dismount himself and grab the reigns of both animals. _Well, he has learned something since our journey to the Bloody Gate…_ Sansa quickly flew from her side, filling Brienne with intense anxiety until she realised her to have fled to her brother’s arms. Brienne smiled shyly, knowing that in part she had fulfilled her promise to Lady Catelyn. Again she caught the flame-haired man’s eye and he raised an eyebrow. _Was he trying to catch her attention?_ Brienne shook her head to shake the ridiculous ideas from her mind and sped to catch up with her ward, following them up the rickety wooden stairs to the Lord Commander’s rooms.

…

Try as she may, Brienne had been unable to shake the image of those piercing eyes from her mind all day. At first, she passed the glances off as curiosity. She was certain no freefolk man could have encountered a Southron lady of her stature and unfortunate facial features before. Though as the day continued, she began to find herself getting quite angry when he refused to stop staring at her, culminating in her absolute distain as she tried to eat her supper. His constant focus on her while he was chomping down on animal flesh made her feel rather queasy and, for some reason unbeknownst to her, his overall aim appeared to be making her uncomfortable. _Yes, I am unusual but why is he punishing me for it?_ In the end, Brienne exited the chamber having eaten very little, even though her body was crying out for sustenance and she felt frustrated that a man could have this much control over her actions, only from being in the same room.

“Not hungry, lass?” a deep, gravelly voice called, causing Brienne to clench her stomach in an unexpected manner. “Y’ should really eat something after all y’ travels.”

She turned around to argue, but a witty response alluded her as she met his burning steel eyes.

“Ser…”

“Not Ser. Tormund.”

“Tormund…”

“Beauty…”

She was ready to spit fiery expletives at him, yet something in his use of the word almost made it seem real, almost like she could believe it herself.

“I do not know your game, Ser…”

“Tormund. And no game. When y’ are ready t’ claim me, come an’ find me. I’ll be waitin’ for y’, lass, an’ my cock’ll be hard an’ wantin’ y’ too.” 

With that, he handed her a bread roll, turned and sauntered down the corridor, leaving Brienne wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _What just happened?_

…

Brienne had returned to her chamber and bedded down quickly, hoping sleep would bring her back to reality. She must be addled by exhaustion. To her relief, she found herself drifting into the land of dreams quickly though escape from the influence of Tormund Giantsbane was brief. Only imaginings of his steely eyes and his flame-red hair had her tumbling over the edge, waking feeling damp from sweat and the pooling moisture from her slick and aroused cunt. 

Brienne was still a maiden, though she was not naïve. Army barracks were hotbeds of information, with men bragging about what they could do to pleasure a woman. Whilst Brienne had tried not to listen, curiosity had won out and she had spent many nights using this knowledge to bring herself pleasure whilst imagining Jaime’s hand in place of her own. Now, however, she found herself unconsciously sliding her hands down her body to her hot core, circling her fingers around the nub of sensitive nerves. Having already found her release subconsciously, it took very little stimulations to reignite her orgasm and, for the second time that evening, she found her body bucking from the bed and arching, writhing with arousal. 

She swept her fingers gently through her damp folds, swirling around her entrance. She eagerly eased one, two fingers into the opening of her cunt, rocking them backwards and forwards. Though she had touched herself before, this was the first time she had allowed herself to reach this point. Again she used her other hand to touch her nerve-centre, not even realising that this time a name had crossed her lips as she came.

_Tormund…_


	2. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Brienne, her secrets from the night before won't remain hidden for long...
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since I updated! Extremely busy year but hopefully will post more regularly :)

**Podrick**

_Always the fool_ , he thought. _How careless I must have been to fail to ask of Lady Brienne whether there were any further responsibilities before I lay down for the evening. How could I not have noticed the daggers of her stare when we arrived at Castle Black and Lady Sansa had been left waiting on her steed due to my own incompetence? No. I cannot let Lady Brienne imagine that keeping me by her side is senseless and I must make evident that I am of use._

Podrick stood in front of the solid wooden door that separated Lady Brienne's quarters from the cold corridor in which he now stood. He raised his fist to knock on the door. _Firmly. It must be firmly. She will only be forced to criticise me if I am not confident in why I am here._

His breathing ragged in anticipation of his mistress' disapproval, Podrick steadied himself in preparation for his encounter. _Nerves were weakness. Nerves were distraction. Nerves would prove him a liability; not a good squire._ As his breathing became sure, he once again prepared to knock, to ask if he may be of any assistance. _Yet... something was amiss. Lady Brienne had exited the hall too soon after supper. She had barely eaten anything though surely her strength was not yet replenished and she must have been as ravenous as he. He would take the initiative and return to the kitchens. Presenting her with some food would indeed prove that he was aware of his mistress' needs._

As he turned to leave, he heard her moan. A low and guttural sound like nothing he had heard from her before. 

_She must be unwell! What to do?_

_A maester?_

_No... she would hate the interference.  
A friend?_

_She would loathe to disturb Lady Sansa._

_What to do?_

As he stood there worrying, the large, domineering figure of that ginger wildling strode down the corridor before him, his commanding presence both reassuring and intimidating to poor Pod. 

'Aye up, lad. Y'appear to have a problem,' his gruff voice permeated the chilled air around them, the warmth of his breath creating a mist of heavy droplets to fill the void between them.  
'It is the Lady Brienne. I fear she may be unwell. I came to offer her my services but...'  
'Dun fear, lad,' the harsh voice returned. 'I'm sure that lass'll have no troubles. She is clearly a warrior. There aint many like 'er, I can tell y'.'  
'I am aware of that, Ser-'  
'Tormund.'  
'I am aware of that, _Tormund_ , though I have never heard her like this and we have been travelling so long and she did not dine well this evening in spite of all our hardship and I am worried and...'  
'Sssshh, lad! You'll never be accepted as a help by the lass if ye still seem wet behind y'ears! Let me deal with this. Be on wi y.''

Tormund pressed his ear to the solid oak door, hands either side of his head to press himself as close as possible. Podrick looked on in confusion. _What interest had this wilding in the Lady Brienne?_ A little offended, he turned to leave. _I know the wilding knows the North, but it is I who know Lady Brienne._

_Tormund._

Clear as day, the voice came through the door. Eyes wide, Pod turned back to face the wildling, surprised to see an equal expression of shock upon his face. His mouth opened but no words came freely.  
In a stammer he finally voiced his thoughts. 'No one will hear this from me.'

He turned and ran.

_Coward._


	3. Relight my fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund ponders on what to do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker update this time! Please continue with the comments and critiques - finding it all really helpful and inspiring :) Also any ideas with where you see this going would be ace and hopefully I can create something which satisfies all :)

**Tormund**

_Shit._

Tormund stood frozen to the spot, as if the ice cold wind had turned his blood solid. He hadn't realised that the attraction he had felt had been mutual. He had hoped to make it so but he had learned a long time ago the impossibility of expectation. To expect was to be left vulnerable. And Tormund was anything but vulnerable. It was incredibly rare for Tormund to make his feelings so readily known but staring in into the deep sapphire blue pools of Brienne's eyes had torn through his shield. _Shit._

Before meeting the boy in the corridor, Tormund had in fact been on a mission to clear his mind of Brienne and regain control of the throbbing desire he had unleashed since their meeting. Approaching her so soon was reckless. _Or so he'd thought._ He had hoped a brisk walk in the courtyard would chill the fires of his mind and now rather than embers they were now raging through his brain and right to his groin.

She had left him troubled. In more ways than one.

But now, while he wanted to burst through the door and ravish Brienne right there and then, he knew Brienne was like him; for to her to know how open and unconcealed she had left herself would only cause her to further retreat from his advances. She needed to come to him. And with his new knowledge, Tormund was going to do everything in his power to prove to her that diving into his arms would only strengthen her rather than leave her disadvantaged. He did not want to protect her. What wildling would want that of a woman? No; to be with her would be to aspire to being her equal. 

Hearing Brienne's feral moans had only reignited the bear in him that was trying to prove his strength and worthiness as her mate.

'I canna steal me a woman like that,' he muttered under his breath. 'I'll need t' put t'all on table. On t'battlefield. I'll show 'er. She wun be able t' resist me moves.'

The initial shock that had frozen him melted quickly as his mind worked and his hot-blooded desire flooded his veins. He stomped purposefully down the corridor on his way to the courtyard as he had previously intended, though rather than for a chance to calm down he was going to use this thirst for Brienne to attempt to enact the plan that had just sparked in his mind.

 

...

 

_Just as he'd hoped._

'Boy.'

Pod turned around, a clear look of shock and embarrassment still fixed to his face. He sat shivering in the armoury, like a lamb who thought it was certain for the slaughter. Tormund's heart weakened a little for the squire but some tough love was going to be needed. For the both of them. 

'Look, I already told you, Ser-'  
'Tormund. And I know. I believe y' when y' said it'd stay wi y'. Tha' aint why I'm 'ere.'  
'Then why is it that you're here, _Tormund_?'  
'Y' know Brienne better than I do. I need y' help.'

Pod's chest puffed out just the slightest, a little pride seeming to bloom from within him as Tormund noted his knowledge of his mistress. 

'I don't know how I can help you, Tormund. The Lady Brienne is as stubborn as she is withdrawn. If she had any idea of our hearing... what we heard-'  
'-We heard nothing.'  
Pod looked perplexed.  
'If we... heard nothing... with what do you require my help?'  
'I'm gonna win Brienne. Not through blackmail. Not through exploiting her most hidden desires. I want t' show 'er she dun need t' hide what she wants when it comes t' me.'  
'I've never seen Lady Brienne act on any of her desires. Ever. That is why this evening I was so... so fearful. She pledges herself to those she feels are worthy of her loyalty and protection. First Lord Renly, then Lady Catelyn, now the Lady Sansa... She will never put her own needs before anyone or anything else. So if your intention is to woo her and gain her affections, I fear you will be most disappointed-'  
'I wun. Y' said it, yerself. She pledges if she feels someone worthy. I'm gonna show I'm worthy. Listen...'

Tormund knew that with Pod he already had an advantage when it came to winning Brienne. 

_The boy is clearly worthy of 'er protection and loyalty, or else why is 'e here? I'll pledge to his progress an' it'll win 'er notice._

'Yer gonna start y' trainin' wi' me.'  
'Excuse me?-'  
'Y' heard me.'  
'Brienne clearly has some kinda affection for y' so I'm gonna help y' too. Might 'swell start now.'

Tormund lifted his sword.  
'Up y' get. Weight a little on y' back leg. Dun need t' move so quick. Look at the scene. First thing. Spot the weakness and aim f' it.'

Little did either of them know the plan was already set into motion as the shadowed figure settled into the window above them to watch the unusual scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to let me know if you think this should go in a particular direction.  
> This is my first fanfic creation so I really hope you have enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
